The essentials of a good golf swing are well-known but have been difficult to master by the great majority of golfers. A considerable number of mechanical devices has been put forward to train a golfer in perfecting the desired swing. All of such devices known to me attempt to obtain the desired result by providing tracks for the club head forcing it to conform to predetermined paths in its backswing and its downswing. An example is found in Mark U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,146 of Jan. 13, 1970, the apparatus of which includes separate arcuate tracks for the backswing and the power or downswing, and uses means attached to the club head which correspond to guide means on the tracks. The theory behind all such track guides is that if the golfer practices his swing in those devices, his physical movements governing the swing, will, from habit, be carried over when he is on the golf course, with the desired result. This is known as "grooving" the swing. The fact appears to be, however, that swinging the club in an artificial groove does not, in many, if not most cases, "groove" a golfer's swing.